Benny Coppens
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Benny_Coppens" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Benny Coppens is een hoofdpersonage dat van 30 oktober 2012 tot en met 8 december 2017 vertolkt wordt door Roel Vanderstukken, van 11 december 2017 tot en met 2 maart 2018 door Govert Deploige en sinds 6 maart 2018 opnieuw door Roel Vanderstukken. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Wat Benny het liefst doet is vrouwen charmeren en hij ziet er dan ook graag goed uit. In maart 2016 wordt duidelijk dat er een serieuze haar in de boter zit tussen Benny en zijn vader: Alfons. Hij heeft Alfons jarenlang verweten dat hij vreemdging met een zekere Betty, maar wist niet zijn moeder Liliane reeds jaren terminale kanker had. Benny en Alfons leggen hun jarenlange ruzie bij en zoeken opnieuw contact met elkaar. Benny en Liesbeth leerden elkaar kennen op de middelbare school. Liesbeth had een relatie met Hans, de beste vriend van Benny, maar hij slaagde erin om Liesbeth van hem af te snoepen. Op haar 17de werd Liesbeth voor het eerst zwanger en beviel van Stefanie. Twee jaar later kregen ze nog een zoon: Arno. Het koppel stapt in het huwelijksbootje en ze nemen hun intrek bij Patrick. In mei 2013 wordt duidelijk dat Benny een nonkel Julien heeft. Het is tot op heden niet duidelijk als dit gaat om een broer van Alfons of een broer van Liliane. In juni 2019 wordt nonkel Julien nogmaals vermeld. Wanneer Liesbeth voor enkele maanden naar het Engelse Reading vertrekt, heeft Benny het zeer moeilijk. Hij mist zijn vrouw en zoekt troost bij Veronique. De twee belanden samen in bed na een avondje uit. Benny biecht zijn misstap op maar zijn huwelijk met Liesbeth blijft standhouden. Nadien proberen ze samen een adoptiekind te regelen, maar dat mislukt door hun financiële problemen. Wanneer Liesbeth ook haar relatie met Benny in twijfel trekt, is dat het einde van hun huwelijk. De twee gaan uit elkaar. Liesbeth zet de echtscheiding in. Na zijn scheiding gaat Benny terug uit. Hij leert in een dronken bui Cynthia kennen. Tussen hen wordt het echter niets. Niet veel later leert Benny frituuruitbaatster Ellie beter kennen en worden ze een koppel. Enkele weken later maakt Benny het uit omdat hij beseft dat hij Liesbeth probeert te vervangen door Ellie. In november 2017 wordt Benny opnieuw verliefd, ditmaal op zijn (film)date genaamd Katrien. Achteraf kwetst ze hem door te zeggen dat ze liever niet meer met Benny wilt afspreken. Niet veel later schrijft Viv hem in op een datingsite. Zo komt hij in contact met PR-Manager Katja, de zus van een oude kameraad van Benny. Hun relatie loopt echter ook al snel terug af, omdat Katja geen vaste relatie wil. In december 2017 lijkt er iets moois te bloeien tussen Viv en Benny. Op het werk komt Benny in diezelfde maand in contact met Robyn, die meteen gevoelens voor hem lijkt te hebben. De twee beginnen al snel een relatie, tot grote ergernis van de jaloerse Viv. In december 2018 gaan Benny en Robyn uit elkaar wanneer Jonas in de gevangenis belandt. Eind februari 2019 beseffen de twee dat ze echter niet zonder elkaar kunnen en beginnen terug een relatie. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Hoewel Benny meerdere diploma's op zak heeft, waaronder een diploma automechanica en EHBO, heeft hij weinig ambitie op werkvlak. Benny leefde vele jaren van een werkloosheidsuitkering. Om toch wat geld bij te verdienen, knapte hij hier en daar klusjes op, vaak in het zwart. Ook hielp hij af en toe zijn schoonvader Patrick Pauwels in diens atelier. Uiteindelijk kon de familie Benny overtuigen om vast werk te gaan zoeken. In februari 2013 krijgt hij een job te pakken als klusjesman op een school. In maart 2013 geeft Benny er al de brui aan. Wanneer ze wat later bij de VDB Holding een klusjesman zoeken en Benny Arno Coppens financieel een handje wilt helpen om naar Gail Cockelaere in Amerika te gaan, gaat hij eind mei 2013 solliciteren voor de job. Tijdens zijn sollicitatiegesprek vertelt Benny dat hij als mecanicien gewerkt heeft bij Nollekens Motors, bij de loodgieterij van zijn nonkel Julien heeft gewerkt, daktimmerwerken en schrijnwerkerij heeft gedaan én vroeger als barman en dj geholpen heeft in het toenmalige plaatselijk jeugdhuis. Van zodra Benny in de holding stapt, krijg hij ook meteen met andere taken te maken. Zo werd hij in mei 2013 door Veronique Van den Bossche gevraagd om voor het promoteam van VDB rond te lopen in een kostuum van een levende wortel als reclame voor de Foodbar. In juni 2013 viel hij dan weer in als mannequin bij VDB Fashion. In april 2016 wordt Benny ontslagen omdat hij laptops van VDB stal en doorverkocht om zijn financiële problemen te kunnen verminderen. Wat later gaat hij tijdelijk aan de slag in De Proeverij, waar Niko Schuurmans hem zwartwerk laat verrichten om zijn grote bestelling op tijd in orde te krijgen. Nadien krijgt Benny zijn oude job bij VDB terug. Ondertussen sprong hij ook af en toe in bij de Jan en Alleman als barman. In maart 2017 laat Lars het bedrijf doorlichten door een mental coach met psychologische tests. Na zijn karakteranalyse maakt Benny Lars duidelijk dat hij andere jobs binnen VDB wilt uitproberen. Als hij merkt dat Jenny Versteven met vakantie is, waagt hij zijn kans aan de onthaalbalie. Met de toelating van Lars mag Benny ook 'stage' volgen bij Rudi Verbiest bij de ontwerpafdeling van VDB Fashion, maar zijn ontwerpen vallen niet in de smaak. Nadien gaat Benny gewoon terug aan de slag als klusjesman. Eind februari 2019 neemt Benny halsoverkop ontslag bij VDB wanneer hij 1 miljoen euro gewonnen heeft met de lotto, tot grote ergernis van zijn omgeving. In april 2019 wordt Benny gevraagd om enkele herstellingswerken uit te voeren in de Jan & Alleman. In diezelfde maand roept Lars De Wulf hem op om enkele werkjes te komen uitvoeren op VDB. Sinds mei 2018 maakt Benny terug deel uit van het VDB-team. 'Trivia' *Benny is geboren op 10 juni 1976. Anno 2019 wordt hij dus 43 jaar oud. *Hilde De Baerdemaeker, die de rol van Liesbeth Pauwels vertolkt, speelde ook al eens de vrouw van Roel Vanderstukken in het VTM-programma LouisLouise. Aanvankelijk zou Sandrine André de rol van Liesbeth spelen, die ooit de zus van Vanderstukken was in de reeks Wittekerke. *Benny zorgt vaak voor een komische noot in het programma met zijn ondertussen legendarische uitspraken 'Boemshakalak' en 'Beste Film Ever'. De eerste uitspraak kon je op de website van Familie downloaden als ringtone. *Benny gebruikt veel bijnamen. Zo noemt hij Liesbeth Pauwels vaak 'Lizzy' of 'Baby', zijn zoon Arno Coppens 'De Smalle', Mathias Moelaert 'De Thieu', Veronique Van den Bossche 'Madame Veronique', Zjef De Mulder 'Jozef', zijn schoonvader Patrick Pauwels 'Onze Va', CEO Lars De Wulf 'Meneer Lars', Viv Neyskens 'Vivanne' en Amelie De Wulf 'Amelia'. *Tijdens het 25ste seizoen komt Benny's vader Alfons Coppens voor het eerst ter sprake. In de aflevering van 1 december 2016 komen we, 4 seizoenen na zijn debuutseizoen, van Benny te weten dat zijn moeder reeds gestorven is. *Tijdens zijn jeugd speelde Benny in een voetbalploeg. Op de bowlingbaan werd hij vaak 'King Pin Benny' genoemd door zijn vrienden. *In oktober 2017 moet Roel Vanderstukken onverwacht een hartoperatie ondergaan, waardoor hij voor een tijdje buiten strijd is. Om zijn onverwachte vertrek op te vangen in de serie, wordt zijn rol voor enkele weken overgenomen door Govert Deploige. Nadat hij uitgerust is, keert Roel gewoon weer terug naar 'Familie'. 'Quotes' 'Generiek' Generiek benny.png Generiek7_4.jpg Generiek7_5.jpg Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.18.58.png Generiek7 Versie2 Foto08.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.20.24.png Generiek8-Zomer08.png Generiek8-Zomer11.png Schermafbeelding 2018-11-05 om 20.44.33.png 'Galerij' 9e27fa56-59b0-11e2-b518-495d8f7a00cf_web.jpg Benny5000.jpg familie_benny_2013_portret_02.jpg familie_benny_2013_portret_01.jpg familie_benny_liesbeth_2013_portret_01.jpg familie_benny_liesbeth_2013_portret_02.jpg S24-benny.jpg S24-benny2.png S24-BennyLiesbeth1.jpg S24-BennyLiesbeth2.jpg benny25.jpg S25-benny_portret.jpg Familie_portret2017_benny_01.jpg Familie_portret2017_benny_02.jpg Roel&Govert.jpg Alfons, benny en patrick.png Category:Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Coppens Category:Benny Coppens